


Long Time Running

by Athena_VM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom, Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: This came from that incredibly intense moment at the end of Long Time Running, Skate Canada 2017. I couldn’t get the fic idea out of my head so here it is!





	1. Chapter 1

Skate Canada, Regina, Saskatchewan Canada

There they were in the final pose and he was certain he’d lost his mind. He’d known...he’d known the feelings existed. Like the professional that he was though, he’d pushed them away and tried to ignore them as much as he could.

But he was failing, and failing dismally as he stayed in that position and wanted nothing more than to kiss his skating partner. He was doomed. If this was the stage he’d reached, he was beyond doomed. Their comeback could be ruined all because he had feelings that he could no longer hide.

Not that he’d been doing a stellar job of hiding it but at least he hadn’t very obviously looked at Tessa like he wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her…forever. It felt obvious and so he’d pretended it hadn’t happened and taken her hand for their bows and disappeared into the changing room to escape, to breathe. Because when Tessa was beside him, it was everything he could do to keep it together.

He was angry at himself, angry that he’d let it get to this. Their relationship was not like that, they were best friends. At least on her side. On his, things had been building up to this moment of clarity. The moment he realized how in over his head he was. There was no other way to say it, he was in love with her. And was doomed. How could he ever tell her that and risk the Olympics, just a few short months away but also to risk his heart? His one sided love just had to stay a secret, he vowed to be more careful, to try harder.

He groaned, putting his head in his hands. He hadn’t even taken his skates off yet. He was just lost in thought. Patrice walked in, the sound of the door causing Scott to raise his head. Patch took one look at him, a knowing look forming as he sat down next to Scott.

“Great performance – you were both amazing,” he said, clapping Scott on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” said Scott, now starting to remove his skates.

“Well, it’s time to celebrate. Get changed and we’ll go have a celebration meal,” said Patch.

“Sure,” said Scott, managing a smile.

Patch left and Scott focused on getting ready, getting changed and grabbing his bag. He exited the change room, finding Marie-France and Patrice deep in a quiet conversation outside. Tessa then exited the women’s change room and joined them. She looked beautiful and he momentarily wanted to pull her close, tell her he loved her and kiss her. He shook his head at himself, knowing he was utterly doomed.

 

He somehow got through dinner - Marie, Patch and Tessa talking animatedly while he stared into the meal he barely touched, so lost in thought he didn’t talk much unless he was asked something directly.

“We have to get back, but you’re allowed a dessert today so go get some cake or ice cream,” said Marie with a wink.

Tessa smiled, she loved cheat days. She looked at Scott who hadn't reacted at all, swirling his straw around absently.

“Want to go find a cheat day dessert?” asked Tessa, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they all stood up.

“Not tonight,” said Scott quickly.

He missed the quick look of disappointment which passed over her face as he avoided her eyes.

“Are you okay?” asked Tessa, studying him.

“Yeah, just tired,” lied Scott.

Tessa gave him a disbelieving look but said nothing.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” she said.

She gave him a quick hug, one that Scott did not return as he stood with his arms by his side.

Tessa knew something was wrong. She could feel it, she could see it in his demeanor but she couldn’t make him open up. Not unless he wanted to. Her stomach knotted uncomfortably. She wanted their communication to stay open and honest. Most of all, she just wanted to see Scott happy. And today, he seemed far from that.

She turned to go, saying goodbye to Patch and Marie quietly.

 

“What is wrong with you?” asked Marie, turning on him angrily, the moment Tessa had left.

“What do you mean?” asked Scott, genuinely unaware that his unusual behaviour had been noticed.

“You are months away from the Olympics, you had excellent results here, you’re in an excellent position to win and….and, you haven’t managed even a small amount of interest in anything since the gala,” said Marie-France, her eyes boring into him.

“Just stuff Marie, I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“And Tessa? Does she deserve your moodiness?” asked Marie. “Does she know why her partner has checked out?”

“I haven’t checked out,” said Scott, feeling like a schoolboy being scolded.

“Patch!” said Marie sharply. “Talk to him,” she said.

Marie walked away, muttering about dealing with children in French. As much as he loved Marie, being scolded by her was not pleasant. 

He was an open book, he couldn’t hide his emotions well, he knew that. He hadn’t realized he’d been so withdrawn during dinner that Marie had noticed. And Tessa. Tessa would have internalized it all. He knew she would most certainly have noticed. He owed her an apology and probably some chocolate. He sighed.

Patrice was giving him that knowing look again and Scott looked at him expectantly.

“Just tell me off, get it over with. I’ll try to be better tomorrow, I’m sorry,” said Scott, blowing out a frustrated breath.

“You’re in love with Tessa,” said Patch abruptly.

Scott stared at him. Was he that obvious? It had been awhile and his cover hadn’t been blown. The moment he’d realized how gone he really was, suddenly it was all over him in neon lights?

“Uh, what?” asked Scott, stalling, as though he hadn’t heard or understood.

“You’re in love with Tessa,” said Patrice again. It was a statement, not a question. He said it calmly, his eyes sympathetic as he looked at Scott.

Scott’s silence only confirmed it for him and he briefly looked at Marie-France who was waiting nearby. Patch caught her eye and nodded slightly, letting her know that their suspicions were correct. Marie hid a smile and indicated that was enough, that they should leave Scott in peace for the night.

“I’m here if you want to talk. I’ve been through it before. I can help you deal with this, Marie and I both can,” said Patch quickly.

Scott had lost all power of speech – his eyes were wide as he wondered if Tessa too, had seen right through him.

“You won’t tell Tessa,” he finally managed.

“I won’t. But you will,” said Patch.

Scott wasn’t planning to tell Tessa anything but he stayed silent. Patch then clapped him on the shoulder, Scott muttering a goodbye as Patch walked over to Marie and the two of them left.

Sighing, Scott went to find some Lindt chocolate, buying a few packs for Tessa and then calling her.

“Hey Scott,” answered Tessa, surprised.

“Hi Tess, did you get dessert?” he asked.

“No,” said Tessa. “The hotel has a few on the menu though, I might think about it.”

“I’m coming and I have Lindt,” he said.

Tessa smiled. There he was. Despite his moodiness, Scott was still sweet and always looking out for her.

“You don’t have to,” said Tessa quietly.

“I want to,” said Scott.

 

Soon, he was knocking on her door and Tessa opened it with a smile. His room was directly next to hers, the configuration of the rooms quite similar.

“Hi Scott,” she said.

“Hey T,” he said, trying to ignore his heart thudding in his chest just at the sight of her.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to try to make up for his behaviour earlier and handed her four packets of Lindt chocolate - all different flavours.

“You’re amazing, thank you,” beamed Tessa.

“I didn’t want you to miss out on cheat day dessert,” said Scott with a smile.

“I thought you were tired,” said Tessa, looking at him.

“I am. I didn’t mean to be so tired and distracted at dinner though, I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“It’s okay, you’re allowed an off day,” said Tessa, nodding her acknowledgment of his words.

Her brow furrowed with worry though.

“We did so well. It was a great result for us. What’s wrong?” she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

He stiffened slightly, her touch was like heat being applied directly to his skin. He couldn’t help reacting to it, despite how hard he was trying to be unaffected.

“Yeah, it was a great result,” said Scott, his eyes dropping to the ground. “Just my own thing, I’ll sort it out, I promise,” he said, looking back up at her.

“I’m here if you need to talk,” offered Tessa.

“Thanks,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, seeing he wasn’t wanting to talk about it. She slid open one of the Lindt packets and broke off four squares, breaking it again, and handing half to Scott.

He smiled and she took a bite of her chocolate, savouring the taste. He copied her, biting into the chocolate and joining her as she sat down on the small sofa in her room.

Tessa was confused about his earlier behaviour, his moodiness; but she didn’t want to push him. He would talk when he was ready.


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say you hurt the ones you love the most.

Tessa turned on the tv, finding a random program. They watched in silence, sharing the chocolate between them. Tessa then got up to hand Scott a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Thanks,” he said.

She sat down again beside him, unscrewing the cap of her own bottle and having some water.

“Okay, this is really bad,” chuckled Tessa, pointing at the television.

“Sure is,” agreed Scott.

“Want to get some rest? You were tired,” said Tessa, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” said Scott.

He got up, placing a gentle kiss on her hair.

“Sweet dreams T,” he murmured, his breath ruffling her hair.

Tessa got up too, following him to the door.

She pulled him into a hug. This time he put his arms around her, taking a moment to quietly appreciate her presence. He knew he had to stop though, he had to stop hanging out with her off the ice if he had any chance of getting control of his feelings. He wasn’t sure he could do it, he wasn’t sure he had the strength. And what about Tessa? She’d be hurt if he suddenly didn’t spend time with her. They were best friends, he couldn’t hurt her.

Tessa kissed his cheek as they parted. “Sleep well, love you,” she said.

“You too,” said Scott. With a small smile, he went to his room.

Tessa closed the door, leaning against it for a moment. She bit her lip, wanting more than anything for Scott to open up to her. She knew him well though, he couldn’t be pushed. He would open up to her, but in his own time. She was certainly in over her head. It had come as a gradual realisation. She analysed it in her mind many times, mulling it over. She wasn’t sure how much analysis she did as her mind would always move to him. His smile, the thought of his arms around her, that scent of his body and cologne that she loved so much. He was her best friend, yet here she was, so many years later. Scott was still her best friend, the two of them were the closest of friends and…she loved him. She loved him in a way that was beyond friendship. She loved him in a way that she hadn’t known she was capable of. She loved him so deeply she couldn’t go back to before.

What could she do now though? Getting lost in his eyes was becoming a daily problem, one she was sure would give away her feelings. Sometimes she couldn’t look him properly in the eyes, she’d lose herself in them. She swore he had a smile reserved just for her sometimes and then would mentally kick herself, she couldn’t let herself get carried away. Yet…she was in love, she was madly in love with him and it had only grown. It had grown to the extent that she wasn’t sure she could keep hiding it.

 

Weeks passed and Tessa was oblivious to his feelings but she wasn’t oblivious to the reduction in the time he spent with her, in the way he seemed down and miserable, in the way he didn’t seem to look at her. He’d avoid eye contact off the ice, the only time she felt she had his full attention was on the ice. Yet…it still felt as though he was holding back.

Marie-France and Patrice too were increasingly concerned. Their practices were good, but there was something lacking. Their connection was lacking. It was killing her to see him so down but she didn’t want to force him to talk about whatever was bothering him. So she let him be, always there for him, but not forcing him to spend time with her.

She worried she was losing him, losing his friendship. His friendship was everything to her. Their partnership and friendship was what made each day bearable when she loved him so deeply that it hurt. That was okay, as long as she still had him in her life. His smile brightened her day. And lately, it had been weeks perhaps, he hadn’t been smiling, not that smile that could light up a room.

 

“Scott, I don’t know what to tell you. You can’t keep doing this. Don’t blow your chance at the Olympics. You’re not there, you’re not fully connecting. I understand why you’re holding back but you won’t win the gold that way,” said Patrice as Scott sat in his office.

“I don’t know what else to do,” said Scott.

“Tell her!” exclaimed Patrice. “Damn it Scott, just tell her. Doesn’t she deserve to know why her gold medal chance is dwindling every day?” he asked pointedly.

Scott stared at his hands. He couldn’t disappoint Tessa. He couldn’t let her down. He could never do that to her. He’d just have to tell her. Or get his act together. It was just so hard being close to her all the time. She couldn’t know what she was doing to him. Her proximity made everything difficult.

What he hadn’t realized was what he was doing to her. Every time he declined spending time with her – whether to have a meal or watch a movie or just talk, her heart would break a little more. She couldn’t hide it. He noted that she seemed down and he worried about her, not connecting that it was the distance he was slowly placing between them that was affecting her.

 

“Tess, you okay?” asked Scott, squeezing her hand as they warmed up around the rink.

“Hmm, yes. Sure,” said Tessa, distracted.

“No, Tess. Come on, tell me what’s wrong,” he said, coming to a halt.

To his surprise, tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly turned away, getting her emotions under control.

“Tessa,” he said, reaching out to cup her cheek gently.

“I’m fine,” she said.

“You’re not,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Neither are you. Why do you care anyway? I’m not your best friend anymore, you barely look at me, let alone spend time with me,” said Tessa, her voice breaking.

She took off before he even had a chance to react, skating to the boards and getting off the ice.

Scott followed her, catching up and taking hold of her arm as she tried to go into the change room.

She was in tears and his heart broke. This was his fault. He’d hurt her. The one person he loved the most he’d managed to hurt. She was crying because of him. Because he’d fallen in love with her and not known how to deal with it.

“Let go,” said Tessa quietly.

“No, Tess. We need to talk,” said Scott.

Tessa almost laughed, pulling her arm out of his loose grasp.

“We need to talk? I never stopped talking to you. You did. You left our friendship without ever consulting me,” she said.

“I deserve your anger. Please, Tessa. Come on. Let’s go somewhere and talk,” he said, his eyes pleading with her.

“We have practice,” said Tessa.

“You’re more important than practice right now, T,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa blinked back more tears, biting her lip as she looked at him.

“I never meant to hurt you,” he said, getting emotional himself.

“Too late,” said Tessa quietly.

“I know. Please, let’s talk. I have a lot I want to say,” he said.

She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes meeting his before she looked away.

“Okay, I’ll just change,” said Tessa, unable to deny him when he’d looked at her so pleadingly.

“I’ll wait for you,” said Scott.

“Thanks,” said Tessa.

She disappeared into the change room and Scott took off his skates. He was waiting for her when she emerged. There was no trace of the tears from earlier, only the sadness in her eyes was still visible. Otherwise she was the same strong, amazing woman he’d always known. And he’d hurt her. He truly hated himself as he walked silently by her side.

They got into Scott’s car and he drove towards the river, finding a quiet spot and parking the car. He turned to her and she avoided his gaze, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. She said nothing so he worked up the courage to start speaking. He looked straight ahead, not looking at Tessa lest he make her uncomfortable, but just needing to get it all out.

“I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot. I never wanted to hurt you, T. That’s the last thing I could ever want. I hate myself for making you cry. I never meant for you to feel hurt. I never wanted you to feel that I wasn’t your best friend. You are and always will be my best friend. I love you, T. Always,” said Scott.

“You have an interesting way of showing it,” muttered Tessa. She was not unaffected by his words but the past few weeks had been difficult. She’d felt she was losing him and didn’t know why.

“I deserve that. I deserve for you to be angry with me. Whatever you think is going on, just know that if I haven’t spoken to you about it, it’s for a reason. Whether that reason is stupid, you can tell me in a little while. You do deserve to know and I’m sorry I’ve been shutting you out,” he said.

Tessa acknowledged his words with a slight nod. She’d turned to face him now, no longer avoiding his gaze. He was fully turned in his seat towards her. As much as it scared him to see her reaction, he knew he couldn’t say it without looking at her.

“I…something happened. Something happened inside me. Something changed…or it didn’t change, I think it’s always been there. I just hadn’t seen it yet. I have now, I’ve known it for awhile,” said Scott, stumbling a bit over his words as he nervously tried to let her know what had been going on for him.

Tessa looked confused. “What happened, what changed?” she asked.

Scott took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“I fell in love with you,” he said, not looking away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, I truly appreciate it. What did you think? How do you think Tessa will react?


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most meaningful 'I love you'.

And suddenly it all made sense. Tessa stared at him in silence. The way he’d avoided her, the look in his eyes sometimes that both excited and confused her. She was happy but she was also angry. He could have talked to her. All those years spent having counselling and they still couldn’t communicate about something so important. She was hiding her feelings too but she hadn’t tried to cut him out of her life.

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the car as she tried to process what he’d told her and to find something, anything, to say in response as he looked at her so nervously. He looked lost – lost and seemingly thinking he was the only one who felt it. She just wanted to hug him and never let him go.

But first she needed air. His confession had shocked her and she needed a moment to breathe. Without thinking about how Scott would take it, she suddenly opened the door and stepped outside the car. She gulped in the air gratefully. Scott had taken this as rejection and although he wasn’t surprised, he still leaned his head against the steering wheel sadly. He tried to gather the courage to join her outside the car as he looked up.

Tessa walked forward and leaned against the railing, still taking in air. Her head was spinning with what he’d told her. She then felt him lean against the railing next to her. He said nothing, he just stayed next to her. She tried to speak and all that came out, to her horror, was a sob.

Scott looked confused as she wrapped both arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, a bit awkward. He still thought she was rejecting him and her need to hug him at that moment confused him.

Tessa took a few ragged breaths, getting her emotions under control.

“I love you too,” she managed, her face still against his chest.

“I know you do,” murmured Scott, not understanding that she meant it in a different way.

“Do you?” asked Tessa as they parted.

“Of course, we’re friends….” said Scott, trailing off.

Tessa laughed, tears still mingling with the laughter.

“No Scott, not like that. I love you, I fell in love with you too,” she said, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Scott was now the one left speechless as he stared at her.

“Uh…what?” he asked in disbelief.

“I love you, Scott. I can’t just fall into your arms though, as much as I want to,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“I would never expect you to,” said Scott, bewildered.

“I thought I was losing you, my heart broke every single day. Every time you pulled further away,” said Tessa.

“I’m so sorry Tess,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“Scott,” said Tessa with a sigh. “Say we’re together, say we’re in a relationship. Say we have a fight or a disagreement, say I inadvertently hurt your feelings. Would you run?”

Her eyes were on his, watching him.

“Have I ever not been there for you, Tess?” he countered. "Other than the time we don't like thinking about." 

Tessa knew he meant the time after her first surgery. They'd learned from that, both of them had. And Scott had been right there with her when she had her second surgery, he hadn't left her side. They'd both wanted to do things right.

“You’ve always been there, always. No matter what. We’ll always be there for each other,” said Tessa.

“So why would I run?” asked Scott.

“Because you pulled away from me in just a few weeks,” said Tessa. “I thought I’d lost you. I thought my best friend didn’t want to spend time with me anymore, I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

Scott nodded, realizing he’d hurt her. He knew if the situation was reversed and Tessa had pulled away from him, it would have hurt badly. He couldn’t imagine.

“I had no idea what I’d done, Scott. I had no idea why. I couldn’t imagine any reason you wouldn’t want to spend time with me and it hurt. It hurt more than anything because I love you so much,” said Tessa, tears forming in her eyes again.

“I always love spending time with you, Tess. Figures the one time we love each other at the same time, I go and screw it up. I get you’re angry,” he said quietly.

“Do you realise though that you’ve pulled away too?” he added.

“No, I haven’t,” said Tessa. She wouldn’t let him turn this around on her.

“I asked you to spend time with me, I tried and tried. You always had an excuse,” said Tessa.

“I had an excuse because I love you. Because it was a struggle to hide it. You’re mad at me for trying to protect myself from falling even harder? I thought it was just me feeling this way,” said Scott, feeling a little attacked.

“And you – you did try, yes. But you pulled away too. You avoid eye contact in particular. I thought I’d lost you too, I thought you were pulling away,” added Scott.

Tessa swallowed. She hadn’t realized she’d been obvious. She paused to think of how to reply, after a few moments deciding on just the truth. She’d already told him she was in love with him so one more uncomfortable truth wouldn’t be too much.

“I kept getting lost in your eyes, I thought I would be too obvious. I tried to protect myself from falling even harder,” said Tessa, suddenly shy.

“I only pulled away to try to protect myself too but also to protect you. But I haven’t been able to protect you. I hurt you. I’m sorry, Tess,” he said. He reached out for her hand, briefly curling his hand around hers.

“I thought if I wasn’t with you as much that it would get easier, that I could be who you need me to be – your friend and your partner. It didn’t work though, I miss you. I miss spending time with you. I love you,” continued Scott. He flushed, noting the way her eyes softened. She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart and he couldn’t look away as she gazed up at him.

“I just need you to be you, Scott. That same amazing man I fell in love with. I’m sorry, you’d think with the years of counselling we’d get this right. I just didn’t know how to say what I felt, I didn’t want to upset you or put our Olympics chance at risk,” said Tessa.

“I didn’t know how to say it either,” said Scott.

“So I guess we kind of avoided each other thinking we were helping ourselves and each other. I miss you,” said Tessa.

“Are you mad at me?” asked Scott, placing his hand over hers on his chest.

“For being amazing and perfect and making me fall in love with you?” asked Tessa with a smile.

Scott blushed, looking down for a moment before looking back up at her.

“For hurting you, I never ever meant to. I hope you know that. Hurting you or disappointing you is the last thing I could ever want,” he said.

“I’m not mad, I do know that. I love you. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry if I hurt you, I would never want that. Please don’t pull away again – we can solve anything by talking about it, I’m sure of it, ” said Tessa.

“I love you, you can’t get rid of me,” smiled Scott.

Tessa grinned.

“Don’t you pull away either, no matter what,” said Scott.

“I couldn’t possibly, you are stuck with me,” said Tessa.

“No one I’d rather be stuck with,” smiled Scott.

He wrapped his arms around her and she melted against him, breathing and taking in the moment.

He held her close, rubbing her back soothingly and she pulled back slightly, just enough to look at him.

She placed both hands on his chest, saying nothing but smiling a bit shyly. He somehow knew what she wanted, but he didn’t dare kiss her. Not unless she specifically asked him to. He waited, almost forgetting to breathe. He was suddenly nervous.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, biting her lip. Scott leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, following it with a kiss on her cheek.

“Scott…” she said quietly.

“I think I know but Tess, I respect you so much. I can’t assume. I need your permission first,” said Scott softly as he allowed his fingers to gently graze across her cheek.

Tessa blushed bright red, he’d gotten her hint but needed her to say it.

“Uh, you have it,” she said.

“Permission?” asked Scott.

Tessa nodded.

“To do what?” asked Scott.

“Scott!” laughed Tessa. “To do what? To kiss me of course.”

“Needed you to say it, Tess,” he said with a smile, before closing the distance.

Tessa was going to laugh, she was going to tease him but suddenly her world filled with fireworks and she could only think about his lips moving with hers, the taste of him, his strong arms around her. She pulled him even closer, her fingers twisting the hair on the nape of his neck.

“I love you,” he said quietly, as they reluctantly parted.

“I love you,” said Tessa softly.

She was still affected by the kiss, a soft blush in her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“That was the best moment of my whole life,” said Tessa with a blush.

“And the best moment in mine,” said Scott, caressing her cheek with a smile.

“We should go,” he added. “Let’s go somewhere, talk some more.”

“We probably should go back to training though. How about tonight, we could…uh….have dinner?” said Tessa suddenly shy.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” teased Scott.

Tessa nodded with a smile.

“You don’t get to ask that question,” said Scott with a grin.

“Why not?” asked Tessa.

“That’s the man’s job,” said Scott.

“You’re so old-fashioned,” laughed Tessa.

“Will you go out with me tonight, T?” asked Scott, now serious.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never going to be that easy. Tessa and Scott still need to deal with the elephant in the room.


	4. I want to be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date cuteness and how will they address the elephant in the room - the looming Olympics?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! I love reading your comments, keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Patrice and Marie-France got to the rink that afternoon, they found Tessa and Scott rehearsing their free dance. They had just transitioned from Roxanne to Come What May and Patch and Marie stood and watched, not wanting to interrupt their flow.

It seemed that all the tension and disconnect that had appeared over the last few weeks had disappeared, to be replaced by the deep connection they were so well-known for. Yet there was something different Patch and Marie couldn’t quite place.

The moves were all executed with skill and the connection evident had both their coaches nodding and muttering – this would be their gold medal winning performance. The doubts they’d had in the previous weeks vanished through seeing that one run-through.

“They’ve got it,” murmured Marie, nodding approvingly as she looked at them in their final pose.

“Whatever they lost, they found it again,” said Patch, agreeing.

Oblivious to their coaches watching from the boards as they’d been concentrating on a full run through of Moulin Rouge, Tessa and Scott had not seem them yet.

Tessa moved from her final pose, Scott letting her up. They grinned, having felt how smooth their rehearsal was. They’d run through the whole program, including all of the lifts and transitions.

“That felt so much better!” said Tessa happily.

“It was perfect. You were amazing, T!” said Scott.

“So were you,” said Tessa.

Scott laughed and hugged her and Tessa happily snuggled against him, holding him tightly.

“We were amazing together,” he murmured into her ear.

Tessa grinned, swiftly kissing his cheek.

“I agree,” she said.

Marie-France and Patrice looked at each other, there certainly seemed to be a change between their skaters.

“Bravo, that was perfect,” said Marie loudly, moving forward and making their presence known.

Tessa and Scott had been unaware that they had an audience and quickly put a little distance between them, looking at their coaches approaching.

“Thanks Marie,” smiled Tessa.

“Bravo!” echoed Patch, surreptitiously glancing at Scott.

“You are both beautiful, the lines, the precision, the emotion. I have nothing to critique of what I saw,” said Marie, smiling.

Tessa and Scott both blushed, pleased with the praise from Marie.

“Perfect!” agreed Patch.

“Come and see the new costume design,” said Marie, taking Tessa’s arm. “Mathieu sent it through earlier.”

“Sure, I’d love to see it,” said Tessa.

“Coming?” she asked, turning to Scott.

“Sure, I want to see it too,” he said.

“He’ll join you in a few minutes,” interjected Patch.

Tessa glanced between Patch and Scott and Scott gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll see you two in a bit,” said Scott.

Tessa and Marie headed off the ice and went into the office.

 

“What happened?” asked Patch. “Did you tell her?”

“I’m not sure Tessa would want me to say,” said Scott, looking down at the ice for a moment.

“I don’t need details,” laughed Patch. “Did you tell her?” he asked again.

“I told her,” said Scott, nodding.

“That’s all I needed to know. Obviously this is something that you’ll need to sit down and talk about. How to navigate this new…situation at this time,” said Patch with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess we need to do that,” said Scott.

With the Olympics a few short months away, they needed to navigate a new relationship while maintaining their training and concentration on the Olympics. It would be tough, but it would definitely be worth it.

Patch patted Scott’s shoulder supportively and the two then joined Marie-France and Tessa as they poured over the costume designs for the team event and individual free dance.

Shortly afterwards, they’d said their goodbyes for the day and Scott and Tessa found themselves awkwardly standing around outside.

“Uh, want to come over? I’m cooking dinner,” said Scott.

“That sounds nice,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Or we could go out to dinner if you prefer,” said Scott.

“I prefer dinner with you at home. It’s more private,” said Tessa.

“I’ll make you the best dinner I can, T,” said Scott enthusiastically.

“I always love your cooking. I want to help, let me help,” said Tessa.

Scott raised an eyebrow and she playfully swatted his arm.

“I can help,” she insisted.

“Okay, you can help,” agreed Scott with a smile.

“I’ll see you at 6?” he added.

“Oh wait, it’s a date, I should pick you up,” he said.

“Pick me up to go back to your place?” laughed Tessa. “I’ll come myself and I’ll see you at 6. I want to help though, I can help you if I come earlier.”

“Let me prep and how about you come and help at 5:30 then?” said Scott.

“Deal,” agreed Tessa.

“See you soon,” said Scott.

He hesitated slightly and then pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you,” he murmured into her ear.

“I love you,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck.

Scott took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on her lips as they parted and it was Tessa that pulled him in closer, lost in the moment as the kiss deepened.

“Uh, I’ll see you at 5:30,” said Scott as they parted, looking like he wanted nothing more than to just grab her and kiss her again.

Tessa was blushing and he lightly caressed her cheek.

“See you then,” she said.

She placed another quick kiss on his lips and unlocked her car. Scott quickly opened her door and she thanked him as she got in.

“See you soon,” he said.

“See you soon,” echoed Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned and he watched as she left the carpark before getting into his car and heading home, stopping at the florist and the grocery store on the way.

He then started prepping ingredients in the kitchen to make pasta, started making a sauce and peeling vegetables. He noted the time and turned off the sauce, going to shower and get ready. He fussed over his outfit, deciding on jeans and a black t-shirt and then went back to the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

She was right on time. He placed the bouquet of peonies he’d got for Tessa on the kitchen bench and went to open the door.

Tessa had decided on black jeans paired with a burgundy top. She’d left her hair down and it spilled over her shoulders in soft curls. In her hands, she held a bottle of wine.

“Hi Tess, come in,” said Scott, finding his voice, momentarily stunned by her beauty.

“Hi,” said Tessa, subtly checking him out as she stepped inside, kissing his cheek and handing him the wine.

“Thanks,” said Scott.

Tessa left her handbag in the hallway and Scott lead her into the kitchen.

“Oh, Scott,” breathed Tessa as they entered the kitchen and the first thing she saw was the huge bouquet of peonies, the card bearing her name in Scott’s familiar handwriting.

“For you,” said Scott, with a blush.

Tessa hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck.

“Thank you,” she said as she pulled back. “They’re so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

Tessa blushed lightly.

“You’re sweet. Not to mention gorgeous yourself,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Scott, turning red.

Tessa laughed at his embarrassment and sniffed the peonies, the pleasant scent wafting into her nostrils.

Scott went to stir the sauce, checking if it was ready.

“What can I help with?” asked Tessa, coming up behind him and leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.

“Uh…you can taste the sauce,” said Scott, distracted by her closeness.

He took a spoon and put a bit of the sauce onto it for her before holding it out. Tessa smiled, tasting it.

“It’s really good,” she said.

Scott put the spoon down, smiling at her.

“Want to chop a few vegetables?” he asked her.

“Sure,” said Tessa.

He had them ready on the chopping board so Tessa picked up the knife and busied herself while Scott checked on the entrée he’d made – stuffed mushrooms.

“That smells so good,” said Tessa, sniffing the air as he’d opened the oven.

“Hope it tastes as good,” smiled Scott.

He left them in the oven to stay warm and finished up the pasta and sauce. Tessa had prepared the vegetables for roasting so he put them in the oven to roast, removing the mushrooms.

“You hungry?” he asked.

“Starved!” said Tessa enthusiastically.

The table was already set, he’d even placed candles around the room and Tessa couldn’t stop smiling as she noted all the trouble he’d gone to to make it a romantic evening.

She watched his concentration as he plated up the entrée, her heart filled with love. He threw a few sprigs of dill on top, grinning at her.

“Sit down,” he said, indicating to the table. He led the way and pulled out the seat for her. She sat down with a smile, beaming as he lightly kissed her hair before returning to the kitchen.

Scott joined her a moment later, placing both plates down on the table and he then opened the wine she’d brought, pouring two glasses. They both knew they were defying their meal plan that day but didn’t care.

They talked and laughed during the meal, grinning at each other.

“That was delicious, Scott. I am so full,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You still need to have room for dessert,” said Scott, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

“Dessert?” asked Tessa with a grin. “I’ll have room.”

Scott chuckled, knowing her sweet tooth well. She would always find room for dessert. He couldn’t take credit for dessert, he’d bought it but it was a decadent chocolate mousse that definitely took them well over their daily calorie allotment.

“Well, we don’t need dessert quite yet, want to watch a movie or something?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Tessa.

She stood, starting to clear the plates and he put out a hand to stop her.

“T, no. Sit down and relax. You’re not washing up, I won’t let you,” said Scott.

“Would you please let me help? You’re sweet but come on, it’s the least I can do,” said Tessa, hand on her hip as she looked at him.

However his expression told her she wouldn’t be winning this argument. He wanted to spoil her that evening, that was clear.

She put the plates she’d picked up back down on the table and leaned down, kissing his lips. He pulled her down and she sat down on his lap, lost in the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, twisting it between her fingers. Scott’s hand was in her hair, gently stroking his fingers through.

Tessa blushed lightly as they parted and leaned her forehead against his.

“I love you,” said Scott softly, caressing her cheek.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

She tenderly kissed his cheek and got up off his lap. He stood, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

 

They sat down, both a little nervous.

“We need to talk,” they blurted out in unison.

Both laughing, they relaxed a bit.

“Ladies first,” said Scott with a smile.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

She furrowed her brow, a bit worried about how to say what was on her mind.

“How are going to navigate all this? With the Olympics coming up and…everything?” asked Tessa.

Scott nodded.

“That’s what I need to talk about too. I don’t know, Tess. Maybe we can talk about it in therapy?” said Scott. “Or with Marie and Patch?”

“As much as I hate to involve anyone else in our relationship, maybe you have a point. It’s tough right now, we’re just a few months from Pyeongchang, we need to be smart about it, we need to be careful,” said Tessa.

“It sounds so clinical doesn’t it! I just wish it could be easier,” said Scott.

“Our timing is impeccable,” laughed Tessa.

“Oh yeah, we planned this well,” smiled Scott.

“What if Marie and Patch, what if everyone says we need to table this until after the Olympics…can we?” asked Tessa in a worried voice.

“I don’t think I can,” said Scott. “Hopefully they don’t say that and if they do, we need to make our own decision about what we can live with.”

“I want to be with you,” said Tessa shyly.

“I want to be with you, T,” said Scott, taking her hand in his.


	5. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tessa and Scott share their news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments, thank you for the love! Enjoy the next chapter!

It was late afternoon at Gadbois, the day’s training was over and Marie and Patrice were leaving on time for once. The last rays of sunshine were fast disappearing. Billie would be waiting to see her parents and they were both looking forward to having dinner and playing board games with her. That is until Tessa and Scott had asked them if they could talk about something important and they had all settled into the office. Patch at the desk, Marie perched on a seat next to him and Tessa and Scott both sitting on the other side of the desk.

Tessa and Scott nervously waited as their coaches took in what they’d just told them. They had fidgeted a bit, they had stalled; but eventually Scott had told Marie and Patch that he and Tessa were in love with each other. Tessa had added in that they wanted to be together, just in case it hadn’t already been obvious. Patrice was smiling at them both fondly, while Marie looked torn. Marie spoke first.

“While we always thought this might happen and we’re very happy for you, you can’t have any distractions. And don’t say it won’t be a distraction, it will. It has been already,” said Marie, looking at Scott in particular.

He squirmed in his seat and he heard Tessa sigh, seeing her slightly shake her head. He reached out a hand, lightly covering her hand with his. She had her hands tightly clasped in her lap from nerves, but she relaxed as he placed his hand over hers, his thumb lightly tracing patterns on her hand.

“Marie,” began Patrice.

“I want this just as much as you do,” said Marie. “But we can’t let them get distracted this close to the Olympics. It’s there, they’re in love, they’ve worked it out, they’ve acknowledged it. It will still be there when the Olympics are over.”

Patch sighed, he couldn’t argue with her logic, but he also wanted to see Tessa and Scott happy together and seeing them in the few days since Scott had told him he’d told Tessa his feelings had been special.

They were not distracted at training, not that he noticed. Yes, there was an increase in affection between them and they could often be found talking quietly or giggling together when not practicing but they were attentive and worked just as hard as they always did.

Scott said nothing, glancing at Tessa. She was now wearing her media ready face, which confused him. He knew that look on her, it was pure business. She moved her hand, breaking their contact as he'd still had his hand on hers. She glanced at him quickly and then looked at both Marie and Patrice.

“Thank you both. We’re glad you’re happy for us and we also understand how carefully this needs to be handled. You’re right Marie, we love each other, it will still be there after the Olympics,” said Tessa, her voice calm and even.

Scott felt anything but calm in that moment. Marie nodded while Patch looked mildly surprised.

“I’m glad. You both deserve to bring home a gold medal. Our job is to get you there but we’re also your friends and we want to see you happy. We always knew you’d find that happiness with each other,” said Marie, with a wink.

Tessa smiled and Scott managed a smile also, though he was utterly confused by Tessa’s statement. He thought they’d discussed that no matter what was said that they’d make their own decision about what was right for them.

“It will be our secret, Scott and I want our privacy and we’ll discuss how it’s handled post-Olympics,” said Tessa.

“Of course,” said Patch and Marie at once.

“Thanks, see you tomorrow!” said Tessa, breezily.

She got up to leave as Patch and Marie both said goodbye and Scott muttered a goodbye too and followed Tessa.

His mind was in overdrive wondering what Tessa was thinking and whether their relationship was on hold for months now until the Olympics was over.

Marie stood up, glancing at Patch.

“Am I wrong?” she asked him.

Patch hesitated.

“They’re talented, they’re driven. They can go all the way – they can bring home the gold. I think that if they’re careful, handle it all with maturity and have the right guidance, that they can be together now, without waiting months,” said Patch.

“Look what happened though, look at how disconnected they were while Scott tried to hide it,” said Marie.

“And now it’s out, they are in love, they’ve finally seen what’s right in front of them. It’s been there for years. Come on Marie, we have the knowledge to help them. We’ve been exactly in their position before,” said Patch.

Marie softened as she looked at him.

“We have,” she agreed with a smile.

 

Meanwhile, Tessa was walking so quickly down the hallway that Scott had to hurry to keep up with her.

“T…what?” he began, before Tessa cut him off.

“Let’s go,” said Tessa.

“T, wait,” said Scott, stopping.

Tessa gave him a look.

“Let’s go,” she said again.

He nodded, giving up on finding out what was going on in her mind and letting her lead him out of Gadbois.

“T,” tried Scott again as they got to the carpark. They’d come to Gadbois together that morning so they both stopped by his car.

“Not now, not here,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

He sighed, opening the door for her quickly and then going around to his side to get in.

He drove and Tessa stayed contemplative, silent as they drove and still hadn’t spoken as they stepped into her apartment. By now, Scott was in full panic mode, unable to read her when she was so closed off. In truth, Tessa had just needed time to think, to plan and come up with strategies. She went through scenario after scenario. None of those scenarios involved not being with Scott.

“T, I’m freaking out here,” said Scott, exasperated.

Tessa looked at him, seeing he likely had the worst-case scenario in his head. She put both hands against his cheeks. He looked at her apprehensively and she gently caressed his cheeks, then moving her hands down his arms and settling them around his waist as she moved closer.

“What’s going on, T?” he asked.

Tessa slowly leaned forward, kissing his lips and he lost himself in it for a moment before he pulled away, needing answers.

“Are you willing to hide this even from Marie and Patch? From everyone?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his.

Scott gaped at her, while he was prepared for a level of secrecy, it seemed a difficult task to keep it even from their coaches. But he realised now that Tessa had expertly lied to Marie and Patch back at Gadbois and she’d been silently formulating a plan. He felt the pride swell in his chest as Tessa looked at him expectantly.

“For you? Always,” he responded, leaning his forehead against hers.

Tessa grinned, kissing him again happily.

“I love you, Scott. Did you worry? I’m sorry. We needed to get out of Gadbois to talk and I needed to think. I was just thinking and coming up with strategies, I’m sorry,” said Tessa. She said it all very fast, wanting him to understand.

“I did worry but I shouldn’t have. I should have known you’d be busy thinking up secret plans,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

Tessa smiled, her hand moving to his chest, above his heart.

“We’re going to need to work on that – I don’t want you worrying. Whatever I say to the media or to Marie and Patch, you can’t take it to heart,” said Tessa. “Just know that I love you, I love you and I won’t wait. I think we can be together and win a gold medal.”

“So do I,” said Scott, relieved.

“We just need to be careful, methodical, able to lie even when asked directly,” said Tessa.

“Can you do that?” she asked.

Scott thought for a moment.

“I am totally single. I’m not seeing anyone right now,” he said.

Tessa nodded. “That works.”

“My type is blondes with blue eyes,” added Scott wickedly.

Tessa pinched his arm hard, only slightly amused.

“Ow,” said Scott, laughing at her reaction.

“Careful, I might get jealous,” she said with a pout.

“Okay, not that one. You know I only want you, kiddo,” said Scott, caressing her cheek. “I love you.”

Tessa smiled, stroking a hand through his hair and settling against him in a tight hug, her head in the crook of his neck

She held him tightly, not wanting to let go and he squeezed her gently as he held her, letting her know it was okay. They could do this because they were together. They could do all of it – including adding another gold medal or two to their collections.

Both knew it wouldn’t be that easy, that they’d face challenges; but they’d face them together.


	6. Long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie wants to support the new relationship, she really does. Patch wants her to also, leaving her alone with Tessa and Scott for the day. He wants her to see that their dedication and athleticism remains the same - unaffected by their newfound relationship. Does his plan work?

Marie watched Tessa and Scott rehearsing together the next day, she watched the way they moved together, the affection in the way they touched each other. If the choreography called for a cheek caress or stroke through the hair, they did it so naturally, almost their own private moment than a moment between Christian and Satine.

The short dance was fiery, passionate, more so than it had been previously. Marie had to look away and hide a smile as she saw Scott plant a gentle kiss on Tessa’s neck as they glided across the ice. Patch had insisted she alone coach them that day as the focus was on choreography. He wanted her to see that they remained dedicated athletes but also shared something special. They had long suspected their students were in love and in denial about it, so this wasn’t something that surprised them. They only wondered how it had taken them this long and Marie continually second-guessed herself. How could she make them wait, how could she make them miss out on being in a relationship with each other for months until the Olympics were over? Despite the relatively small gap in age, they were still her babies and she wanted to see them fulfil their Olympic dreams. But having watched them from a young age as they competed, she also wanted to see them happy together. They’d finally admitted it and here she was trying to stop them, even temporarily.

Tessa and Scott skated over to her as they finished the short dance.

“Beautiful!” said Marie. “Just the transitions don’t look as smooth as they could be. How did it feel?”

“I agree, I wonder if we could change it, make it smoother as the music changes. Maybe something like this,” began Tessa.

She took Scott into a dance hold and he dutifully followed, demonstrating to Marie what she had in mind for one of the transitions.

Marie was nodding, adding her own suggestions to the movement. She took over from Tessa, demonstrating the transition change with Scott as he followed her instructions.

Tessa watched Marie and Scott gliding across the ice as she followed along, nodding her approval of the transition. Marie then stepped back, Tessa stepping back into a dance hold with Scott. He grinned at her and she grinned back, both of them completing the movement that both she and Marie had collaborated on to achieve.

“Much better, look how smooth that is now,” said Marie, smiling.

Tessa and Scott started from just before the transition, inserting the new movement and both smiling.

“That felt much smoother,” said Scott as they came to a stop in front of Marie.

“It almost looks effortless,” agreed Marie.

“Let’s take a break and then come back and workshop the other transitions. I want to work on that last lift too,” said Marie, mentally going through her list.

“Sure,” said Tessa.

She looked at Scott. “Lunch?” she asked.

“Sounds good,” said Scott. “Want to join us, Marie?”

“I’ll grab a sandwich, I have a few things to do but can we have a quick word in the office before you go to lunch?” said Marie.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, both curious. They nodded, following Marie off the ice and removing their skates before making their way to the office.

Marie looked at them as they nervously sat down in front of the desk and sighed. They somehow both had the ability to look like teenagers in trouble as they sat there waiting for her to speak. Scott had his head down while Tessa looked at her expectantly, a determination in her eyes along with a trace of nervousness.

“I feel that I was too harsh on you yesterday,” she began.

Scott snapped his head up, surprised. Tessa merely waited for Marie to keep speaking.

“I think if we are all on the same page and this is handled carefully, then I don’t want you to wait for your happiness. You’ve waited long enough. Patch and I are here and we can help you – we’ve been in your positions before. I am worried, I want you to have the best chance possible at that gold medal but you both know well what you want, you can get it and you can be together while you get there and beyond,” said Marie.

“Oh Marie,” began Tessa. “Thank you, that means so much. We won’t disappoint you.”

She was almost emotional and Marie looked ready to cry. She shot up from her seat and embraced them both, the three of them laughing emotionally.

“Thank you Marie,” said Scott as they disentangled themselves.

Marie affectionately stroked his hair and did the same to Tessa.

“My babies, all grown up and finally having realised what has been right in front of them all along,” said Marie, tearing up again.

“Marie!” said Tessa with a laugh as she hugged Marie again tightly.

“I love you both so much, Patch too,” said Marie.

“We love you too, Marie,” said Scott with a smile.

“We do,” agreed Tessa.

“Okay, off to lunch with you two, before I ruin my make-up,” smiled Marie.

“And I’m sure it doesn’t need to be said but please, take every precaution possible. You’re smart and responsible so please do not come to me with an unplanned pregnancy,” said Marie, smirking.

Scott went red and couldn’t look at Marie or Tessa…especially not Tessa. Tessa gasped, blushing.

She couldn’t speak, only nodding to show acknowledgment of Marie’s words.

“Oh, you’re both a lovely shade of crimson right now,” laughed Marie.

Scott couldn’t speak, trying in vain to control the blush that he could feel all over his face and neck.

Tessa took pity on him, despite her embarrassment and smiled at Marie.

“We’ll be careful,” she said.

“Good, now go have a break and get some lunch,” said Marie.

Tessa and Scott both got up to go, saying they’d be back in an hour.

“Take 2,” said Marie.

“Are you sure?” asked Tessa.

“Yes, you’ve been working hard, you deserve a break,” said Marie.

“See you later,” said Tessa.

 

Leaving the office, Scott still couldn’t look at her and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

“You okay?” she asked him, rubbing his back gently.

He relaxed under her touch, looking at her.

“I’m fine,” he said with a smile.

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand and leading the way out. “Let’s go eat something, I’m starved.”

“Let’s get some food into you then,” smiled Scott, relaxing.

Soon they were sitting by the window in a cozy café, both with sandwiches and coffee.

“We don’t need to hide from Marie and Patch anymore,” said Tessa.

“No, we don’t,” agreed Scott.

“It’s one less thing to worry about at least,” said Tessa, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Scott nodded his agreement, lifting her hand and placing a kiss across her knuckles, keeping his hand in hers.

“Want to have dinner tonight?” asked Tessa, squeezing his hand and letting go so they could continue eating.

“Is that a date?” asked Scott, a smile forming on his lips.

“Yes,” said Tessa. “Would you go out with me, pretty please?” she teased.

“Let me check my schedule – yes, I can fit you in,” teased Scott, pretending to check his calendar.

“You better have room only for me in there,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Only room for you, T,” said Scott with a smile.

“Good,” said Tessa.

“So in between two other dates, I can have dinner with you,” she said with a wink.

“What? Those two other dates better be cancelled immediately,” said Scott, feigning horror at her teasing.

“Let me call Bob and Ted and let them know,” teased Tessa.

“Bob and Ted? Are they 70?” laughed Scott.

Tessa giggled. “First two names that popped to mind.”

“You tell Bob and Ted that they better keep their hands off you at all times,” said Scott.

“There’s only you,” said Tessa with a smile, gently caressing his cheek.

He quickly kissed her palm.

“Good, otherwise I’d have to go punch Bob and Ted,” said Scott.

“You’re not a violent person, Scott. You wouldn’t punch anyone,” said Tessa.

“Don’t be so sure about that. Anyone who hurts you deals with me,” said Scott, shrugging. He had punched someone on Tessa’s behalf before and she’d never known at the time.

“Wait…what?” asked Tessa, the teasing tone gone and genuine curiosity on her face as she studied him.

Scott merely took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly but Tessa stared him down and he sighed as he swallowed.

“I’ve spent my life protecting you, T. If anyone hurts you, they deal with me, that’s the rule,” said Scott.

“As in you’ve actually hit someone for me before?” asked Tessa, wide-eyed.

“One of them,” admitted Scott.

“What are we talking here, black eye or broken bones?” asked Tessa.

“Oh, he had a black eye alright, bloody nose too,” said Scott, remembering.

“And you?” asked Tessa.

“I only had a bruised cheek, it was fine,” said Scott.

“Scott,” began Tessa with a sigh.

“Does that change your opinion of me?” asked Scott, a bit nervous.

“No, I love you, you goof. But you will not…and I repeat…you will not, hurt yourself trying to protect me,” said Tessa. “I don’t even want to know who you hit, I have a pretty good idea actually. But you won’t put yourself in harm’s way – ever. You’re too important to me.”

“It’s only myself I have to hold to the highest standard now. Can’t exactly punch myself,” said Scott with a smile.

“You better not,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm soothingly. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott.

 

The afternoon passed quickly, they worked on their transitions and lifts with Marie, bid her goodbye for the evening and went to Tessa’s apartment, making pasta together. Well, Scott cooked and Tessa helped.

“We should actually go out to dinner one of these days,” said Scott as he plated up the pasta. 

“We should,” agreed Tessa with a smile.

“Okay, it’s a date. Friday?” asked Scott.

“Sounds perfect,” said Tessa.

She took the plate he handed her and they both sat down, enjoying the meal and each other’s company.

After dinner, they sat and watched a movie, Tessa snuggling in his arms throughout.

And then they were standing by her door, saying goodnight over and over again it seemed, as neither could make the final move and actually reach for the handle to open the door. Instead, they were lost in a world of their own making. A world in which it was too hard to part. A world filled with lingering kisses, gentle sighs and breathless murmurs of ‘I love you’.

In a brief moment between kisses, Tessa moved the hand she’d been raking through his hair back to his cheek. Green met brown, his hazel eyes having darkened with desire.

He tried to control himself enough to part from her. To reach for the door and actually leave. He didn’t do that though, instead he pulled her into another kiss, taking his time to gently suck on her bottom lip. He alternated between light nibbles and languid kisses and Tessa raked both hands through his hair, her tongue meeting his as they explored each other.

As they parted again breathlessly, Tessa spoke. One whispered word that made him lose all train of thought. One word that opened up a new world to him, one that he knew he’d never be able to get enough of.

“Stay,” Tessa had whispered.


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after "stay"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got in the way - sorry! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

His mouth moved but no words came out. He didn’t think there was another word she could have said that would have caused this electricity that suddenly filled the space between them. She was looking at him with nervousness now, worried she’d overstepped or assumed too much.

“You want me to stay?” he finally asked.

Tessa nodded, dropping her eyes to the ground, shy.

“If you want to…that is,” she said, looking back up at him.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sure,” said Tessa.

He nodded then, his eyes searching hers to make sure.

“I’d love to stay,” he said.

Tessa smiled and pulled him into another kiss, her hands tangling into his hair.

Still by the door, Scott’s strong arms around her, Tessa breathlessly parted from him. Her eyes met his and he almost forgot how to breathe as her eyes dropped to his chest, her fingers ghosting over the fabric of his t-shirt and stopping on the hem.

He needed to move, or he thought they may end up staying right here in the hallway. The first time would not be against the wall, as enticing as that thought was as he looked at Tessa. She was a vision – her bright green eyes full of both mischief and desire as she realised what she was doing to him, lips swollen from their kisses, pink cheeks and hair that he’d thoroughly enjoyed running his hands through as he’d kissed her.

“Not here,” he murmured quietly as Tessa curiously lifted the hem of his shirt.

She looked up at him and he picked her up, her legs automatically going around his waist as she grinned. He smiled back and carried her through to her bedroom, trying not to get distracted as Tessa kissed and sucked the skin of his neck, sending delicious sensations down his body.

“T,” he murmured as he put her down on the bed.

Tessa looked up but didn’t reply, only pulling him into a kiss that left him breathless and quickly losing control.

Tessa pulled his t-shirt up in one swift movement and he let her pull it over his head, pulling her into another kiss a moment later, unable to get enough. Her taste, her tongue tangling with his, the feel of her in his arms was intoxicating. Tessa took advantage of the bare skin she now had a chance to touch, her hands exploring each patch of skin and the muscles of his chest and stomach.

As they parted, both needing air, Tessa pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it down on the bed. She sat there in her black lace bra, watching Scott’s reaction, her cheeks pink.

“Fuck,” said Scott, looking at her, a mixture of both desire and adoration in his gaze. Suddenly he had a half unclothed Tessa in front of him and she was utter perfection.

“You’re so beautiful, T,” he murmured.

Tessa’s blush only deepened, and she lightly traced his jaw with a finger.

“And you’re gorgeous,” she said softly.

Scott blushed, kissing her again and laying her down on the bed as he did so.

Suddenly it was all happening - he was exploring her body with a reverence that made her feel special and so loved, his hands stroking her skin, placing kisses down her abs and stopping right at the top of her jeans.

Tessa sighed as he stopped for a moment, unsure how to proceed. She unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying out of them, Scott helping her as he realised what she was doing. He groaned as he saw she was wearing matching lacy black panties.

“Wow, Tess,” he murmured.

Tessa smiled, intent on unclothing him and she suddenly climbed onto his lap, her hand gently palming him, causing him to hiss in a breath. She then unbuttoned his jeans, getting up to pull them off him and pulling his boxers off with them. He turned red and her eyes slowly took in his body. He watched her warily for a moment. She was bolder than he’d ever imagined but he loved that she was comfortable with him. Tessa smiled at him, desire in her eyes. She held his gaze as she peeled off her underwear and stepped out of them. Scott swallowed hard, his eyes travelling down her body.

“Perfect,” he murmured, reaching out for her.

His desire for her was evident and she climbed back onto his lap, kissing him and he let himself explore her body. Tessa let out a low moan as one hand stroked her and she pushed him down onto the bed, letting herself lightly fall on top of him, eager to start what she knew would be a special night.

“T, are you sure about this?” asked Scott quietly, his eyes on hers as he caressed her cheek.

“I’m sure,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded and Tessa smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

 

“I don’t think wow can quite cover that,” murmured Scott as Tessa snuggled against his chest.

Tessa giggled. “It definitely can’t,” she agreed, peppering his chest with kisses.

She smiled sleepily and he kissed her forehead, gently stroking her bare back.

“Get some sleep,” he said. “We’ll be in trouble if we don’t rest.”

“Can you imagine trying to explain away not sticking to our sleep schedule,” said Tessa with a giggle.

“I am not explaining to Marie that I didn’t sleep because I was busy making love to the beautiful Tessa Virtue,” said Scott.

Tessa laughed, kissing him and then getting comfortable against his chest. He tightened his hold around her, kissing her hair.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott.

 

In the morning, Tessa woke slowly. She was comfortable, very comfortable and it took her a moment to realise she was sleeping against Scott’s warm body. She lifted her head slightly. He was just starting to wake too, his long eyelashes gently fluttering and the arm around her tightening as he opened his eyes.

“Morning,” she said quietly, kissing his cheek.

“Morning,” he responded, kissing her forehead.

Tessa smiled softly, taking in how right it felt to wake up next to him. She burrowed deeper into his embrace. Scott chuckled and she felt the way the sound resonated in his chest, grinning before placing a gentle kiss against his skin.

“I think this is the best morning ever,” he murmured, kissing her hair. She held him so tightly that was all he could reach of her.

Tessa smiled. “It is the best morning ever.”

“If you’d let me look at you, it would be even better,” teased Scott.

Tessa laughed, moving her head so that she could see him, her eyes meeting his.

He caressed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, enjoying the moment. His hand moved to her hair and he wrapped a lock of hair around his finger, before letting go and starting again.

“I love you,” said Tessa quietly, completely distracted by his gentle touches, amazed that she could experience a morning like this with him.

“I love you,” said Scott, continuing by stroking a hand through her hair.

He was taking her in, taking in the moment and Tessa then pouted.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, surprised.

“Do you get all the fun?” she asked, caressing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her hand as she let her fingertips caress his face, tracing her way down his jaw, his lips, the slope of his nose, around his eyes and then letting her fingers slide into his hair. He let out a content sigh as she stroked his hair and Tessa smiled, enjoying getting to do something she had wanted to do daily. It seemed he liked having his hair stroked too and she continued, her hand lightly massaging his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair. Scott was enjoying her touches but his body was also reacting and he caught her hand, his eyes having darkened.

“Uh…that’s so good T but….uh….” he trailed off awkwardly.

Tessa let her eyes travel down, knowing she’d had an effect on him and grinning.

“How much time do we have?” she asked, swiftly settling herself on top of his body, desire in her eyes.

“Uh...not sure,” said Scott in a strangled voice, unable to ignore the contact she’d created between their bodies.

Tessa glanced at the time, they’d be cutting it close, but they had time.

“Enough,” she said quietly, kissing him.

 

Tessa hummed as she got ready for training that day, humming along to the radio. Scott had gone to his place to change and he let himself in to Tessa’s. He leaned against the door, watching as she moved along with the music while she brushed her hair into a sleek ponytail.

“Hey,” said Tessa, seeing him in the mirror and he walked over with a smile.

Scott kissed her cheek tenderly and gently patted her bottom as she moved it in time with the music. Tessa giggled and he smiled.

“I love seeing you happy,” he said.

“I am, so happy,” said Tessa, beaming. “I love seeing you happy,” she added, squeezing his hand.

“I am very happy,” he said with a smile.

That smile literally made her weak and she internally talked herself out of ditching training and having her way with him again.

“Oh, I am going to have trouble keeping my hands to myself,” she joked.

“So will I,” said Scott, leaning in to kiss her.

“Let’s try to behave then, we have work to do,” smiled Tessa.

“We do,” murmured Scott, kissing her again and Tessa couldn’t resist pulling him closer.

“Okay, we’re adults, we can do this,” she said as they finally parted.

“We got this, T,” said Scott, caressing her cheek. “Uh, want to stay at mine tonight?” he added, a bit shy.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa with a grin.


End file.
